Free
by playingthe-blamegame
Summary: AU. Lexie and Meredith Grey grew up with the shadow of being Ellis Grey's daughters over their heads. But what happens when they move to Seattle halfway through their residency to finish it at the same hospital that Ellis did her's at? Do they still have the shadow hung over their heads? Or do they meet people that don't care about where they come from, and only care about them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Again, I have no right starting ANOTHER story, and this isn't even the last of them, I have three/four others in the making along with the current one. But, this... this is something… different; very different. I hope you guys like it. If anyone is confused by anything, PM me and I'll explain. This is set late season four, early five and is completely AU. Seattle Grace has already merged with Mercy West and Izzie and George were never in this. Everyone in the eighth/current series is in the story already and is working at the hospital. And I mean everyone. **

* * *

Meredith and Lexie Grey stood in front of the tall building before them. Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital, a place where neither sister had stepped foot in or looked at in the past ten years. Ever since their mother had taken the chief of surgery job at Mass Gen both sisters instantly decided that they had to get the hell away from the east coast, even if they were two states away from Massachusetts they would hear everything and anything about their mother and that was the sort of thing they did not want. Of course, moving from Mass Gen to continue their residency at the very hospital that she did hers in could be classed as a double standard but the sisters wanted to be closer to their father and loved the Seattle weather, so that's what they did. They packed up, and moved all the way across the country to Seattle.

Both girls looked at each other, silently communicating between each other. Green eyes locked with brown as the girls conveyed a message between each other. To any observer, they would look like best friends or sisters, but to anyone who knew them they would know that even though the girls looked nothing alike they were actually twins. They knew as soon as they walked into the hospital questions would be asked left, right and centre because of their last name and the fact that they were the same age but they didn't care. People could say that the name helped them but that was also a false accusation, the Grey name did not in fact help the girls through med school, it only held them back. Most people expected that because they had the Grey name, they knew more than the average med student, which was indeed true but they still needed to learn. Luckily though, they had Lexie's photographic memory to help them with that.

Lexie looked towards her elder sister, who was older by five minutes but never let her forget it. "Ready?" She asked.

"Ready." Meredith replied.

* * *

Lexie and Meredith's first day of their third year of residency wasn't going as bad as they expected it too; they had managed to avoid the chief of surgery, Richard Webber, the man that had an affair with their mother which resulted in Thatcher leaving Ellis. They had sworn to each other to avoid him as much as possible, and so far that was working. They also received their interns, who the sisters could only describe as brainless and incompetent. They were sure that when they were interns, they were never that stupid.

No-one had noticed that they were sisters though, or commented on their name. Which they found odd, even if no-one mentioned them being sisters you would expect in a hospital full of surgeons that one would mention the Grey name.

Lexie and Meredith were walking to the lab when a voice called out behind them.

"Grey!"

Both girls turned at the sound of their last name, and another person lifted his head as the name was called. It couldn't be? Could it?

He watched as the two girls spoke to another resident before walking off with him, and the chief of surgery watched on curiously. Surely that couldn't be Lexie and Meredith Grey.

* * *

"Hey did you hear that Lexie and Meredith are inbred?" Cristina said, as her and the rest of the third year residents sat around a table in the cafeteria.

"Meaning?" Alex asked.

"Dude, are you stupid?" Jackson asked, staring at Alex with a shocked look on his face.

"What?" Alex asked dumbfounded.

"Grey. Their names are Grey. As in Ellis Grey." Cristina told Alex, watching as realisation spread across his face.

April looked around and turned quickly when she saw the subjects of their conversation, heading their way and pushing each other jokingly.

The two sisters sat down at the table next to their fellow resident and immediately noticed the tension in the air. Meredith and Lexie exchanged confused looks, wondering why all of a sudden everybody had just gone quiet. Of course, they knew the answer to that question but they wouldn't say that out loud.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before the tension was too much to handle for Meredith.

"Okay, whatever you want to say. Say it." Meredith said with impatience, and her sister rolled her eyes at her common trait.

"Is Ellis Grey your mother?" Cristina asked bluntly, something that shocked both sisters because people were never normally that blunt when asking.

"Well that was… blunt." Lexie dryly commented.

"What Lexie was trying to say, is yeah, Ellis Grey is our mother," Meredith replied for her sister, who was still flustered about Cristina's approach.

The other four residents sat shocked, three in awe that they grew up with such a huge figure in the surgical world and another sharing their pain of growing up with high expectations.

"Whoa," Cristina said in awe, "That must have been so cool."

Lexie and Meredith looked at each other, was this girl for real? Growing up with a mother like Ellis Grey was far from cool. It was miserable, and horrible, and a number of other words and feelings that could not be described.

Just as Lexie opened her mouth to say something to Cristina, the woman in question's pager went off, causing a smirk to spread across her sour face. She stood up quickly and left the cafeteria in a rush, leaving the two sisters to stare at each other curiously and the other three residents to share a knowing smile.

"Okay, how long this-" April began but was quickly cut off by Alex asking the two other women on the table a question.

"So are you two sisters or something?" Alex asked obnoxiously.

"Seriously?" The four remaining people asked, having to contain their laughter at the confused look on Alex's face.

"What?" Alex said, not realising how stupid he sounded at that moment in time.

"They have the same mother moron, and they're the same age with the same last name. Of course they're sisters." Jackson said, patronisingly.

"What? So you're like twins then?" Alex asked, once again ignoring the looks he was receiving from the others.

"Are we sure he's actually a doctor?" April asked, glancing to Jackson who was sitting on her right.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Jackson replied, smiling at his best friend.

"Hey!" Alex shouted; causing several of the attending's on the other table to look at him curiously before he stood up and walked out of the cafeteria, leaving Lexie and Meredith with Jackson and April.

"Seriously though, how could any of you not figure out that we're sisters?" Lexie laughed along with Meredith.

"Uh, maybe we did know? We just didn't want to say it." April said, hoping to cover up the fact that neither she nor Jackson had figured out that the girls were sisters.

The sisters exchanged knowing looks and smirks, knowing full well that the other resident's did not figure it out.

"Yeah, sure," Meredith said teasingly.

Each of the residents stopped speaking when a loud voice boomed someone's name as they approached the table where the four people were laughing.

"Avery," The voice boomed, and both sisters looked questioning at Jackson when he looked up. Their mother was good friends with Harper Avery, so how did they not know they were possibly working with someone from similar heritage as them.

"Sloan. You bellowed?" Jackson questioned, looking up at his mentor who was standing in front of the table.

"I have a cleft lip scheduled in an hour. You scrubbing in?" The elder man asked, becoming distracted when he saw the two other women sitting on the table.

"Yeah, I'm scrubbing in," Jackson said, but realised that his mentor wasn't listening because he was currently looking at the two sisters.

"Hello there ladies; and you two are?" Mark said to the sisters, Meredith looked uninterested whilst Lexie looked interested.

"Lexie, Lexie Grey." Lexie told Mark, shaking his hand in greeting and ignoring the eye rolls coming from her sister and the other two residents.

Mark turned to the elder Grey, and looked her in the eyes.

"And you are?" He asked.

"Meredith Grey," she replied, shaking his hand too.

"Sisters, huh? Hot." Mark commented, which made both sisters scoff.

"Yeah Sloan, they're twins too." Jackson added, and Mark's eyes lit up with an idea.

"Hey Derek, get over here," Mark yelled across the cafeteria, and the sisters eyes followed Mark's eye line to where a guy with extremely good hair stood up and began walking over to his friend.

"What is it Sloan?" Derek asked jokingly, but the jokes stopped when he saw Meredith.

"Derek, meet Meredith and Lexie Grey. They're twins." Mark said suggestively.

"Hi, I'm Derek Shepherd." Derek said holding out his hand to Lexie and then Meredith.

Meredith took his hand in hers and shook it, and their eyes locked as they spoke.

"I'm Meredith."

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys; let me know what you think. I can see myself enjoying writing this story but I really do hope that you like it, it's something very original and the idea was given to me from something someone said about a different show, but then my muse, Sheila, as Larissa and I call her, got over working as per usual and came up with this. Please review! Oh, and for any readers of Love at War and Undisclosed Desires, I'm sorry about the cliffhangers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, thanks for all the response guys! I love it! Here's the next chapter and anything medical is probably incorrect but at least I tried. And I set this to three weeks later because to be honest, who really wants to read all of the formalities and everything? And this, this way was a hell of a lot more fun. **

* * *

**3 weeks later:**

"Just look at them."

"They're teasing us."

"They're witches. Witches I tell you."

Mark and Derek stood at the nurses' station, having this conversation for what Callie thought was the millionth time that day. Sighing once again, she slammed the chart down in between the two men, who were currently acting like fifteen year old boys with a crush, which is exactly what they were. The men jumped at the loud sound, and turned around to the Latina, who currently looked very pissed.

"Seriously?" Callie shouted, but not too loud as to alert any surrounding person, only to alarm the two men in front of her.

"What?" Mark asked curiously.

"You two, you're driving me crazy!" Callie screamed in frustration.

"Umm… why?" Derek asked scared, which was partly from the Latina who was seething with anger in front of him.

"Because you're both a pair of freaking morons," Callie said, monotone.

Mark scoffed, "How are we morons, Callie?"

"Because you're standing here; admiring the Grey sisters and are both too chicken to do anything about it. I've seen the way you look at them so don't even try to deny it, and also, Mark; Lexie likes you and Derek; Meredith likes you. So tweedle dumb and tweedle dee, get your asses over there and do something fricking about it before I have to come back and kick your asses to Thailand, and don't think I won't enjoy it." Callie huffed, letting out a huge breath when she finished before walking off, leaving Derek and Mark with wide eyes and shocked.

Callie turned around quickly to where the two men remained rooted to the spot, "oh, and if I come back and neither of you have moved, I'm talking to them myself," she said, before finally walking away.

Mark and Derek looked at each other in shock. Were they really that obvious? Were they so obvious that even Callie called them out on it?

"So I suppose we gotta go talk to them then?" Derek said; he really did not want to do this; well he did, just not yet.

"Yeah, let's go tweedle dumb," Mark said, clapping a hand on his best friends shoulder.

"Hey, I'm tweedle dee. You're tweedle dumb," Derek said, feigning hurt and turned around with his best friend to head towards the Grey sisters, only to be stopped when they saw the sisters approaching. They looked at each other panicked for a moment before regaining their attending composure when the sisters reached the nurses' station.

"Grey's, what can we do for you ladies today?" Mark asked in his usual flirtatious tone, though it was more aimed at the brunette sister than the blonde.

"Well, Doctor Sloan, we are needed for a consult down in the pit, though I'm not so sure what she wants." Lexie replied just as flirtatious, and nodded to her sister who was talking to Derek quietly as she spoke the second part.

"Ah, Lexie, I know what she wants. But let's go anyway, bye Shep. Good luck." Mark said as he walked away, leaving an embarrassed Derek behind with Meredith and Lexie following him.

"So, uh, what were you wishing him luck about?" Lexie asked, as she stood waiting for the elevator next to Mark.

"Oh Lexie, I think you know what I was wishing him luck about. And if you really must know," Mark said, his mouth dangerously close to Lexie's ear, as the elevator pinged to let them know it had arrived on their floor, "he wished me luck too," Mark said, and stepped into the elevator, his hand brushing against Lexie's enough for both parties to feel the spark. And then the elevator doors shut, leaving a breath taken Lexie still standing on the wrong side and a smug Mark on the right side.

* * *

"Shepherd."

Callie's voice rang out down the corridor of the surgical floor. Derek turned around and saw Callie jogging slowly towards him. Smirking at the sight of the flustered attending running towards him, Derek laughed quietly.

Callie skidded to a halt before the neurosurgeon and stared open mouthed at the confused and amused look on his face.

Reaching up her arm she slapped him over the head not so lightly.

"Ow," the neurosurgeon stated, reaching a hand up to rub the back of his head, "What was that for?" he asked.

"For being a jerk," Callie simply said; a smug smile on her face.

"And why am I a jerk?" Derek asked.

"Because you're a clueless and brainless moron, just like your friend here," Callie said, and a recently arrived Mark looked between the two attending's with a confused look on his face.

"Umm... what is this about?" Mark said, looking between a pissed off Callie and a confused Derek.

"You two; I ask you to speak to the women you like for both of yours and theirs sakes and you can't even do that! Are you both blind? Oh who am I kidding, of course you're blind. You two need to man the hell up and speak to those women. They're going crazy with the mixed signals you two keep sending. They like you for god's sake. You like them. Do something about it because this is the second time today that I've had to give you a lecture. I don't wanna make it a third so please, for everyone's well-being. Do something about it." Callie said with frustration and was about to open her mouth once again to speak when a voice spoke from behind them.

"Doctor Sloan?" Lexie asked, interrupting the one sided conversation. While Mark and Derek looked relieved that she had interrupted, Callie looked at the brunette with a devious grin.

"Yes?" Mark asked, hopeful that Lexie was there to save him from any more torture by Callie's hands.

"We need you for a consult in the ER," Lexie said, a flirtatious tone edging her voice, something that was only noticed by Mark.

"Okay, let's go," Mark said, grinning at Derek who was glaring at his best friend for leaving him with the ranting Latina.

Mark and Lexie walked down the corridor towards the ER and Lexie looked over her shoulder as attending and resident turned the corner.

"So, what's the consult?" Mark asked, breaking a comfortable silence that had fallen over the two.

Lexie laughed quietly, but it was still loud enough for the attending to hear, who sent her a sceptical look, "There is no consult," she said.

"What do you mean, there's no consult?" Mark asked confused.

Lexie looked up at Mark, and smiled softly when she saw the confused expression that was on his face. "I mean, there's no consult," she said, wanting to play along with the teasing that happened so easily between them.

"Okay, you Little Grey are going to have to stop being so cryptic." Mark said, responding to the fact that he knew she was teasing him, and wanting to carry it on as it happened so easily between the two.

Lexie stopped in the middle of the corridor and glared at the attending, and he had to stifle a laugh at the determined look on her face. "Number one; do not call me Little Grey. I may be five minutes younger than Meredith but that does not mean you can call me Little Grey." Lexie shouted, pointing her finger at Mark and looking him in the eye as she spoke.

"Whoa, feisty; I like it, Little Grey," Mark said, purposely teasing her so he can spark a reaction out of the brunette that invades his thoughts.

"Don't call me Little Grey!" Lexie screeched before walking off in a huff, and Mark quickly followed, laughing to himself as they walked towards wherever she was headed.

"You could at least tell me if there is actually a consult you know!"

* * *

"So," Meredith asked, as she and Lexie sat down on the third year residents usual lunch table, where April and Jackson were sitting and quickly became involved in the conversation that the two sisters were having, "what's the deal with you and Sloan, huh?"

Lexie looked at her sister with wide eyes, hoping to play off the 'I don't know anything' card but knowing it won't work, at least not for Meredith, it may work with April and Jackson. "I suppose I could ask you the same question; you and Shepherd," Lexie retorted, teasing her now blushing sister.

"Wait, you both have Shepherd and Sloan chasing after you? Wow, you're lucky." April commented, but shut up quickly when she saw the questioning look that Jackson gave her.

"Excuse me?" Jackson asked.

"I uh, I…" April said, stuttering, and then flicking her eyes between the two smirking sisters who knew something and Jackson, who was impatiently waiting for an answer.

"April," Meredith said, and the flustered red-head turned to look at her with panicked eyes, "We know you and Jackson are together."

"Y-you do? H-how?" April stuttered; while Jackson just sat there looking shocked.

"First, I grew up a twin and still am; I can read minds, just ask Lex, because she can do the same. And two, you don't exactly try to hide it, you openly flirt with each other and never anyone else and besides, Lexie and I saw you leaving in the same car together and kiss, so you can't exactly deny it," Meredith said smugly, as she and Lexie laughed lightly at the looks of shock and terror on both Jackson and April's faces.

"Wow. Okay then." Jackson said.

"So, you're not going to tell anybody?" April asked cautiously, Jackson and she had decided to keep their relationship a secret until they decided to tell anyone, though with the Seattle Grace Mercy West rumour mill, they were surprised that they had been able to keep it a secret for a week, let alone a year.

"No, of course we're not," Lexie said supportively.

"Thank you," April genuinely smiled; she could feel that Lexie and she were going to have a strong relationship.

"Okay, I have no idea where to find this information on inoperable gliosarcomas in kids," Alex said moodily, as he sat down smashing a load of books on the table with him.

"What books have you got there?" Lexie asked curiously, and Meredith looked at her sister in knowing, knowing what she was about to do while Jackson, April and Alex looked at her in confusion.

"Um, pretty much every neurosurgery book under the sun," Alex dryly said, about to drop his head on the first book when Lexie leant over and snatched it from under him, causing his head to drop onto the table with a thud, something that made the other four doctors laugh.

"What are you-" Alex began to say but was shushed by Meredith, who was watching her sister with an amused look.

"Is this the 1992 edition of this?" Lexie asked questioningly.

"Yeah, why?" Alex asked, even more confused than before as he shared a look with the two other confused residents, both of whom were watching the younger one of the sisters as she looked at the book in her hands.

"Page 164, gliosarcomas in children, paragraphs six through ten." Lexie said, handing the book back to Alex who sat there with a shocked look on his face.

Alex cautiously opened the book and turned to page 164; scanning through to paragraph six he sat there for a few moments with a stunned look.

"How did you do that?" Alex asked in awe, and both sisters laughed. It was the same reaction; every time.

"Photographic memory." Lexie said, eating her fries as if it was no big deal.

"No way?" Alex asked.

"Uh, yeah way." Lexie said.

"Dude, you're a lexipedia." Alex said in awe.

Meredith and Lexie looked at each other for a few moments and conveyed a message with their eyes before bursting out in laughter, much to the amusement of the other three who all had no idea what they were laughing so hard at.

"Remember that-"

"-time in Boston-"

"-in college."

Lexie and Meredith both said, finishing the others sentence with ease. April, Alex and Jackson looked on as the sisters obviously reminisced on a past memory.

"Okay, what was so funny about that?" Alex asked.

"It's just, when we were in college, one of our professors decided that I couldn't remember everything, because that's impossible, and proceeded to rearrange every book in the room and told me I had ten minutes to put every single one of them back in their original place, and the look on his face when I did in eight minutes was like the look on your face, and he called me a lexipedia." Lexie said, as she and Meredith let out loud laughs at the memory.

"Seriously?" Jackson asked, shocked that she could actually rearrange all of the books in one room.

"Seriously," Meredith said, "you should have seen the look on our mother's face when she found out Lex could remember everything, now that was priceless."

Lexie opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the beeping of her pager, glancing down at the item she couldn't supress the smile that spread across her face at who it was that was paging her. She was sure that Meredith saw the smile and registered the meaning behind it, and the elder sister was about to make a snarky comment only Lexie would understand when her own pager went off, looking down at it Meredith too smiled a bright smile and then looked up and locked her eyes with her sister. Smiling to each other, the two sisters stood up quickly before close to running out of the cafeteria.

"What was that about then?" Alex asked, eating some of April's fries.

The red-head slapped his hand away before smiling to Jackson, "oh, I don't know."

* * *

"You paged me Doctor Shepherd?" Meredith asked, as she leant against the doorway of the CT room and looked at Derek, who was sitting in a chair waiting for a CT to develop.

"I did Doctor Grey," Derek smiled at the blonde, who walked into the room and sat down in the chair next to the neurosurgeon, leaning forward to look at the CT that was starting to develop on the computer.

"And what for? I'm on Doctor Torres' service today." Meredith teased, smiling at the fake hurt expression currently on Derek's face.

"I'm hurt, very hurt." Derek retorted.

"Oh ha ha," Meredith said sarcastically.

"No, you're right. I knew you were on Doctor Torres' service, and that's precisely why I paged you." Derek cryptically said, leaning back in his chair to watch as the confused look spread over the blonde's face.

"Um… you're going to have to elaborate on that very informative sentence," Meredith said.

"I'm asking you out," Derek bluntly said.

Meredith whipped her head to look at him, shocked. Had Derek Shepherd just asked her out on a date? Or was she dreaming this whole thing? Looking at him and the patient look on his face, she realised that she had been quiet for too long.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Meredith managed to get out from shock, her voice quiet as she spoke.

"I am." Derek said, leaning forward.

Meredith didn't even have to think about what others would say or do, he was her attending and she was just a resident, surely there would be someone that would frown upon it, "Yes."

* * *

"Are you going to drill me once again about this supposed consult?" Lexie asked from Mark's office doorway, and the man in question looked up in shock that someone had spoken, but his shock quickly turned to happiness as a grin overtook his face, he did page her to his office after all.

Placing his pen down onto a piece of paper that belonged to the open file next to it, he locked eyes with Lexie from across the room and both felt the spark that was felt earlier by the elevator.

"No," Mark said, and Lexie's eyebrows rose in questioning.

"No?" Lexie asked apprehensively.

"That's what I said wasn't it?" Mark said playfully, and Lexie stepped further into the room.

"Well yes, but, what are you talking about?" Lexie said, getting frustrated.

"What are you talking about?" Mark said, continuing to be cryptic.

"Would you stop doing that," Lexie said, exasperatedly, stepping even further into the room, so now that she was in front of his desk with both of her hands flat on the wood, towering over him with frustration.

"Stop doing what?" Mark smiled innocently up at the angered brunette.

"That. Stop doing that!" Lexie screamed in frustration.

"You're hot when you're angry, you know that right?" Mark said, staring up at Lexie.

Lexie just glared at him, and as her eyes locked with Mark's blues she found herself weak at the knees, and thanked anyone above that she was holding onto the desk.

"Actually, you're hot all the time," Mark stated, finishing his earlier comment, and letting his eyes drift down towards the front of her scrub top teasingly.

"Stop staring at my boobs!" Lexie shouted, though secretly she was kind of happy that he was, because that meant he liked her in some way.

"Sorry, can't," Mark said obnoxiously, though the words had a double meaning.

"Yes, you can," Lexie said, placing her fingers underneath his chin and lifting it so that his gaze no longer rested on her chest, but locked with her eyes even though she knew what he actually meant by the words spoken.

Both of their breaths hitched when they saw the lust displayed in the other's eyes, and Mark stood up out of his chair and walked around his desk so he was standing in front of the petite brunette, who he was now towering over. Her hands that were previously resting on his desk now moved so they were locked around his neck, while his had moved to rest on her hips, and he pulled her closer to him. Flushed together, she tilted her neck so that her brown eyes locked with his blues and their foreheads were almost touching. Mark leaned in towards her, and she stood on her tiptoes to meet him halfway. Their lips crashed together with force, though neither cared nor ever wanted to care. As their lips meshed together like missing pieces to a jigsaw, he lifted her up so she was resting on the edge of his desk, so she no longer had to stand on her tiptoes. Along the lines their tongues had met, and were dueling each other for dominance. They only separated when air became a necessity and still their foreheads remained touching, and their heavy breaths mingled.

He cupped her cheek with one of his large hands, and looked deeply into her doe like eyes that were brimming with lust, before he spoke huskily.

"No Lexie, I can't."

* * *

**A/N: wow, lotta words. Like; 3.2k of words. Please review again guys, I loved them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I loved the response to the last chapter! Thanks guys. And about the 'twin telepathy' thing, I only know from second hand experience because my auntie's are twins and the fact that I myself, am convinced that Larissa and I were twins in some other life. **

**As you may have noticed, the rating has gone up to M. Now, I don't know if what I have written is any good, but according to a certain someone, it is. **

* * *

"Derek asked me out on a date."

"I had sex with Mark Sloan."

Meredith and Lexie were standing at the nurses' station, which surprisingly, was empty. No nurses around, the perfect setting for the sisters' current conversation. Both sisters stared at the other in shock; they were used to speaking at the same time but what shocked them the most was the words that were spoken.

Standing for a few more moments with slack jaws, the sisters quickly recovered when questions popped into their minds.

"When did he ask you out?" Lexie asked, quickly getting excited, and she grabbed her sister's shoulders and shook them in excitement.

"The question is; when did you sleep with Sloan?" Meredith said, just as excited.

Lexie looked around cautiously, checking that there were no nurses or interns around to hear and spread the gossip around the hospital.

"Which time?" Lexie said nonchalantly.

Meredith's eyes bugged out of her head, "How many times did you do it?" She asked hushed.

"Um… six," Lexie said, blushing as she sat down on a chair behind the desk.

"Six?!" Meredith asked loudly, and sitting down quickly next to her sister and leaning forward, anxious for details.

"Yes…" Lexie said.

"Where? When? Was it good?" Meredith said excitedly, practically jumping up and down in her seat.

Lexie rolled her eyes at her sister, Meredith and she shared everything, and even things they didn't want to share with the other, the other seemed to know; its twin telepathy; unexplainable but completely true. They know everything about the other and everything that the other is thinking. And that's why it doesn't shock Lexie that Meredith wants to know everything.

"Well…" Lexie said, and she began to reminisce on the memories of the previous night.

* * *

The previous night:

"Well it's a good thing I don't want you to then, isn't it?" Lexie drawled, lust clouding her voice as she held tightly onto Mark.

"That makes no sense, Lex." Mark said, still gripping tightly onto her waist as she sat on his desk with her legs around his hips and pulled back slightly, to look her in the eyes.

"It's not supposed to make sense, it's just supposed to happen," Lexie said in a low voice, using the strength in her legs to pull the attending closer to her again.

"So, I guess that this is supposed to happen then," Mark said teasingly, and smiled deviously when Lexie's breath hitched in her throat as his hand slowly crept underneath the material of her scrub top, and slowly moved upwards towards her breasts.

"You could say that," Lexie said breathlessly.

"And I guess you could also say that this was supposed to happen too," Mark said, his voice becoming muffled as his lips went to work kissing and sucking on her neck, and he knew he hit the jackpot when Lexie took a sharp intake of air, and he sucked on her pulse point, making her bit her lip in pleasure to stop a moan from escaping.

"Yes," Lexie breathlessly said, hardly having enough breath to breathe, let alone speak.

"What was that?" Mark said, sucking hard on her pulse point, something that will surely leave a mark later; not that either one of them cared if it did, and this time Lexie couldn't supress the moan that escaped her lips.

"Yes. I said yes." Lexie said impatiently, desperately wanting to feel Mark's lips against hers.

"Good. That's what I thought you said," Mark said, moving his lips from Lexie's pulse point where several marks were left and to her kiss swollen red lips, which he captured in a hungry lust filled kiss, which earned a moan from Lexie as his tongue and hers battled for dominance.

"Mark…" Lexie pleaded in between kisses.

"What?" Mark said in between short breaths and kissing various parts of Lexie's exposed skin.

"Please…" Lexie begged. She was never normally a beggar but this was Mark Sloan, who was currently teasing her by running his fingers along the waist line of her scrub pants, occasionally dipping past the hem only to retreat not a second later and peppering kisses on the sensitive parts of her neck, kissing like he knew every weak spot.

"Please what?" Mark teased; he was having too much fun teasing her, and judging by the growing bulge in his pants, he didn't want to stop any time soon.

"Please…" Lexie begged, tightening her grip around his neck and waist, effectively pulling him closer so she could feel his arousal.

"You know," Mark said breathlessly. Did this woman not know how hot she looked like this? Dishevelled and vulnerable; perched on the end of the desk practically begging him to fuck her, it was the hottest thing Mark Sloan had seen in a while. And he was Mark Sloan after all, "You're gonna have to elaborate on that, Lex." He teased, he knew how aroused and frustrated she was, and that was only spurring him on to tease her further, and he knew deep down, she enjoyed it.

"Am I now?" Lexie husked, biting down on her bottom lip to suppress the moan trying to escape.

"Yeah, you really are," Mark said, his hand slipping further up her scrub top and pulling it up, and she took the hint. Lifting her arms up and removing them from around his neck, Mark pulled the light blue scrub top off, tossing it haphazardly onto the floor if his office.

"I thought you taking my top off would be enough elaboration for you," Lexie said breathless, and goose bumps formed on her arms when the cold air reached her pale skin, causing her to gasp, but not just from chills.

"It is; I just want to hear you say the words. I want you to beg me, Lexie." Mark teased, his voice becoming muffled as he trailed kissed down her collarbone, and down to the dip between her breasts, which caused a load moan to slip through the brunettes parted lips and her legs to pull him closer to her.

"Mark..." Lexie dragged out, her voice low and lust filled as she looked down at the man she liked whilst she ran her fingers through his hair, and he was placing tender kisses on her stomach.

"Hmm..." Mark hummed, and Lexie let out a giggle at the feeling of his words vibrating against her bare skin.

"Please..." Lexie said, tugging on the hem of Mark's scrub top, and he lifted his arms, letting Lexie remove the garment from him.

"What do you want, Lexie?" Mark husked as he locked eyes with Lexie, and help back a gasp at how beautiful the woman looked in this position.

"I want you." Lexie told him stubbornly, looking him in the eyes as a fire burned inside the bright blues.

"Well why didn't you say that in the first place," Mark said hungrily, as she rid him of his scrub pants and him, her.

He kissed her hungrily and pushed her back onto his desk, causing all of the files that were previously resting there to fly off and scatter around the room; though neither party cared at that moment in time. Effectively pinning her down onto the desk, he kissed her passionately, and he reached a hand around to undo the clasp on her lacy bra. The flimsy piece of material slipped off quickly, and Mark discarded it, throwing it somewhere onto the floor to join their other pieces of clothing as he began trailing hot kisses down her neck and onto her left breast. He took an erect nipple in his mouth, licking and sucking and the brunette moaned with pleasure and she felt Mark grin against her sensitive skin in response.

"Mark… please," She moaned, and the attending looked up at the resident, who had her eyes closed and her mouth parted.

Mark however, paid no attention to the begging the brunette was doing, and instead continued his slow torture by trailing kisses lower and lower, stopping every so often to suck and leave his mark.

He kissed the line above her panties, and could smell her arousal. Groaning out loud, he realised that he could wait no longer. He wanted, no; needed; to be with her; the woman that he has been lusting after ever since her appearance three weeks ago. Ridding her quickly of her remaining clothing and him too doing the same, positioning himself at her entrance, he enters her, painfully slow.

Both moaned out loud at the sweet contact, the contact that both had been craving for as long as they have known each other.

He pumped in and out of her, she moaning and, he grunting at the sweet pleasure. She wrapped her legs tighter around his hips, pushing him further into her and filling her even more with his length. Groaning, Lexie tightened her grip on his arms, the amount of pressure she was using bound to leave small marks, if not bruises, but she didn't care. And as she felt herself climbing higher and higher towards her peak, her grip only got tighter, and his thrusts only got rougher and faster.

Lexie's head dropped back as she got closer to her climax, and Mark took the opportunity to kiss the milky, mark covered, skin of her neck. Sucking on the skin, Mark moved a hand from where it was previously; cupping her ass, up towards her chest, to cup her breast.

After a few more thrusts Lexie reached her climax, screaming Mark's name as she fell into oblivion, she was sure that everyone within a five mile radius would hear her. Mark followed not long after, grunting as he fell over the edge.

Collapsing onto the desk next to Lexie, Mark leant over and peppered her neck with feather touch kisses as both of them regained their breath.

Lexie glanced down at the attending who was peppering her body with kisses and smiled sheepishly, "So…" she asked, not awkward at all.

"So…" Mark repeated, locking eyes with Lexie.

"Wanna go back to mine?" She asked teasingly, yet was oh so serious.

"Hell yeah," Mark replied, and stood up pulling his clothes on whilst Lexie did the same, before he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the office door for a night full of fun.

* * *

Now:

"Seriously?" Meredith exclaimed, as she sat staring at her smug looking sister at the main nurses' station.

"Seriously," Lexie said with a no joke tone, and a smile worked its way onto her face when saw the look of awe on Meredith's face.

"Wow," Meredith said with shock in her voice.

"I know," Lexie agreed with her sister.

The sounds of two pagers going off pierced the quiet hospital air; and both sisters picked up the offending black devices with a groan, one; too tired to even move and the other upset that she won't hear the rest of the story.

Running quickly down to the ER and bursting through the door, gowned and ready, both women stared out in shock at the scene unfolding before them. Paramedics wheeling gurneys in and out of the emergency exit, nurses running around with their arms stacked to the high heavens with IV bags and central lines, flustered interns who had no idea what to do without getting in the way as this was their first major trauma, residents triaging on every patient and attending's checking on people specific to their speciality.

Throughout all of this, Meredith and Lexie stood in shock at the mass of people in the crowded ER, Bailey spotted them from across the and quickly made her way to the sisters, carrying three large first aid bags and suited up to go out into the field.

"Grey's." Bailey shouted, gaining the attention of the two sisters.

Both women whipped around at the voice, and looked towards Bailey when the smaller woman stopped in front of them.

"Yes?" They both asked simultaneously, and by now the chief resident wasn't shocked at how they replied at the same time.

"I need you both to come to the scene with me," Bailey said, handing each girl a kit.

"Okay, what is it?" Meredith asked, ridding herself of the yellow gown and pulling her blonde wavy hair into a ponytail.

"Ferry boat crash, we need to be there in five," Bailey said, walking towards the awaiting ambulance with the residents quickly following.

After a quick five minute ambulance ride, the three residents arrived at the ferry boat crash scene. Stepping out of the ambulance, the three women looked on in shock at the vast size of the scene. Looking around they all looked at each other with knowing, this was gonna be one hell of a day.

* * *

**A/N: anddddd, it's done. Um, guys, please let me know what you think of it, I was really nervous about posting this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger guys. Well, not really. But my muse (Sheila) never likes to focus on published stories, only ones that are not published. Enjoy and thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

_After a quick five minute ambulance ride, the three residents arrived at the ferry boat crash scene. Stepping out of the ambulance, the three women looked on in shock at the vast size of the scene. Looking around they all looked at each other with knowing, this was gonna be one hell of a day._

* * *

All around them were bodies; dead and alive; blood covered and clean. Looking around they saw the crashed ferry, the fire, and the injuries and yet they were frozen in place. Screams were heard all around them, and cries of lost children echoed through the air.

"Doctor Bailey," A high voice shouted from not far in front of them.

The three women snapped out of their trance and were faced with April, her hair tied back and her arms around a crying girl, who was wearing her jacket.

"What is it Kepner?" Bailey asked, walking up to April and looking at the crying girl who had her small arms wrapped around the red heads neck.

"I have her mother over here and she's sustained multiple crush injuries to the abdomen, she told me to not come back until I found someone who can help her while I help her daughter." April rambled, and the little girl buried her head further into the crook of April's neck, and April only tightened her embrace on the little girl unconsciously.

"Okay, let's go Kepner. Grey, Grey, go and find someone to help. Remember the tags." Bailey said, before walking away with April and leaving the two sisters still standing by the ambulance, watching the scene unfold before them.

The twins looked at each other before sending a smile of good luck to the other, and walking away; parting ways for what could possibly be the longest day either girl had experienced in their twenty-seven years of life.

* * *

"Avery, come with me," Owen Hunt said, grabbing a trauma gown as he headed to the emergency exit, Jackson following close by.

"What have we got?" Jackson asked, pulling on his own trauma gown.

"26 year old female, suffered extensive crush injuries to the abdomen and lower extremities, burns covering 50% of her body, Bailey is bringing her in. April's got the daughter. Daughter's only got minor injuries, but we're gonna check her out anyway, just to be sure." Owen said, just as the ambulance pulled into the bay, sirens blaring.

The doors opened, and April exited first, the little girl still clinging onto her with a death grip. "This is Lily, she only has a few scrapes from what I can see but we should get a head CT just to be sure." She said, and Lily only tightened her grip on April.

"Okay, Kepner take her to bed one and check her out, page Shepherd for the head CT, wait with her until he comes and then come to the trauma room and help out with her mother." Owen said, and April ran inside of the ER, whilst Bailey stepped out of the ambulance.

"Jane Doe, 26, almost went into arrest on the way here. From what I can see she's got cardiac tamponade, all the bones in her legs are crushed and burns are covering the rest of her injuries." Bailey told Owen and Jackson, as both men grabbed either side of the gurney and wheeled it into the ER, Mark and a few nurses meeting them in the first trauma room.

"Okay, hang some o-neg and a litre of saline. Someone page Torres and tell her to meet us in OR one, this woman needs surgery now," Owen said, lifting the bars on the bed and wheeling the bed out of the room in direction of the elevators. And Jackson spared a glance over his shoulder to bed one, where April sat with the little girl still in her arms. He looked with sympathy at the girl who was so close to losing her mother, and April caught his blue-green eyes and mouthed a message to him- 'I love you' before he finally disappeared from her sight, and she was left with the little girl still clinging to her as a lifeline and all that ran through her head was that she knew he loved her too.

* * *

Callie ran out to the ER entrance, pulling on her trauma gown as she did so. Stopping short as she saw the curly blonde hair of her girlfriend being pulled up into a pony tail a grim thought overcame her, the case was a child. A child that was probably on the ferry with its parents, parents that she didn't know were alive or dead. Hearing the ambulance sirens blare, Arizona and Callie each took a deep breath, and the doors flung open to reveal a blood stained Alex and an unconscious little boy, who couldn't be more than six or seven years old.

"What have we got Karev?" Callie asked, as she and Arizona grabbed either side of the gurney, taking a proper look at the battered and bruised boy who lay upon it.

"John Doe, approximately seven years old, unconscious when I found him crushed underneath some rubble. Possible damage to the spine and abdomen, pulse is weak and thready, obvious head lacs and possible brain bleed. It's a miracle this kids still alive." Alex said, as he helped the two women, one; his mentor, wheel the gurney into the chaotic ER.

"Okay," Callie said, as she immediately diverted the gurney to the elevator, and was about to speak when she saw who she was looking for, "Shepherd, kid has a possible bleed and definite damage. Meet us in OR 3?" She asked, and the neurosurgeon nodded, heading off to the other elevator.

"Come on Karev, you're coming too." Arizona said, holding the doors for Alex to run into the elevator. And in silence the three doctors sent up a silent prayer that this little boy would survive to see another day.

* * *

Teddy ran out of the doors of the ER when she received the 911 page from Cristina in the field. Pulling on her trauma gown and gloves just as the ambulance reared around the corner at top speed, tires squeaking from friction and sirens blaring, she didn't even wait for the vehicle to stop before pulling open the doors.

"His aorta ruptured en-route. I had to crack him and apply direct pressure else he'd bleed out everywhere." Cristina said before Teddy even had a chance to ask, and the younger woman climbed atop the gurney as it was wheeled into the ER and in the direction of the OR elevator.

"What are his other injuries?" Teddy asked, as she waited for the elevator and Cristina continued to pump John Doe's heart.

"Basic crush and trauma injuries, most can be taken care of post-op." Cristina said, and the gurney was pushed into the elevator and a nurse pressed the button for the surgical floor.

"Okay then. You ready?" Teddy asked, as the doors for OR 2 slowly became clearer.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Cristina replied, knowing that this was only the first surgery of many for the day.

* * *

Trauma room one was a battlefield. Literally. Nurses were running around with blood and IV bags, hanging them and replacing them. Interns were getting in the way the only way interns know how and Meredith and the chief were working frantically to save a woman's life.

Jackson walked in and immediately saw the chaos the room was in, "What's happened?"

"Jackson, if you're free we need your hands. You actually know what you're doing unlike my idiot interns over there." She said to her fellow resident, and gestured to the group of interns standing uninterestedly by the door.

"What happened to her?" He asked, as he tied his trauma gown and began to look over the third degree burns littering the whole of her upper body.

"She was stuck when the ferry crashed. Trapped in the fire until she could escape until a pylon fell onto her, I had to do burr holes in the field. Shepherd's on his way down as soon as his surgery gets to a safe point. Burns are covering pretty much all of her body and I'm sure she has extensive amounts of internal bleeding." Meredith said; her everything still focused on the precise movements of her hands and making sure that they are pumping the woman's chest.

And just then a tiny beep fills the otherwise silent room, and each doctor and nurse looks on with bated breath as the tiny green line begins to move with activity; signalling that she has a heartbeat.

"Okay, someone send her up to OR 1. We'll be there in five minutes." Richard said, and the nurses wheeled her out of the room, and Jackson, Meredith and the chief looked on with exhaustion.

"Let's go Grey, Avery. We got a life to save." The chief said, and Meredith and Jackson shared a look before walking off towards OR 1.

* * *

Two hours. That's how long Meredith, Jackson, Derek and the chief had been operating on the Jane Doe. Two hours, which makes the time 3pm. Looking up into the gallery, Meredith sees everyone but her sister, and that instantly gets her worried. Her sister should be back by now, shouldn't she? Instantly she felt a fear akin to that of when she found out that Lexie was in a car crash, only she figured it out before Lexie was found. She knew that her sister was hurt before anyone had even found her, and she knew exactly where her twin was hurt. And that's what worried Meredith.

She instantly felt the dread creep into her veins, and she realised what had happened. She dropped her scalpel, and all eyes turned to look at her where she was standing with tear filled eyes and bated breath. She spoke through the grit of her teeth, thinking that if she spoke any louder it would become too much of a reality.

"It's Lexie. She's drowning in Elliot Bay."

* * *

**A/N: And there we go, how will everyone react? Will Lexie be okay? Yeah, even I don't know the answer to that. Thanks again for your reviews guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, I'm glad that everyone liked the sixth sense thing that Mer and Lexie have; it is actually freaky when twins do that in front of you. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

_"It's Lexie. She's drowning in Elliot Bay."_

* * *

"What do you mean she's drowning in Elliot Bay? Just because she's not back yet doesn't mean-" The chief began to say, but was cut off by Meredith.

"No, she's drowning. She's my twin sister and I know when something is wrong with her, I knew when and where she was when she got into her car accident before any-one else even knew, there's no other reason for her not to be back by now and I know she's in trouble." Meredith said, tears threatening to fall.

"How can you know?" Derek asked from the head of the table.

"You know how they always say that twins know when something's wrong with the other, because they can feel it? It's true, it's like a punch in the gut and it's like I'm missing half of me, I know when something's wrong; and something's wrong." Meredith explained, and by now everyone up in the gallery had either disappeared; believing what Meredith said, or had sat forward in their seats; enthralled by the events happening below.

"Okay, can someone page Doctor Lexie Grey right now, and send search and rescue down to the crash site ASAP." The chief ordered, and instantly a scrub nurse ran to the wall phone, dialling the numbers to Lexie's pager and another nurse ran out of the room, to send search and rescue to Elliot Bay.

"Someone else page Doctor Kepner and tell her to come take over for Doctor Grey." The chief demanded, and while a nurse did that; all movement ceased in the OR.

The nurse got off the phone and turned to the chief, "Chief, Doctor Kepner's not available. Should I page someone else?"

"Yes, uh, page Bailey," The chief said, and the nurse did just that, returning a moment later.

"Bailey's on her way now, sir," The nurse timidly sad, and the chief nodded in acknowledgement leaving the nurse to return to her original position.

"Okay Grey, go with search and rescue and find your sister," Richard said, and Meredith weakly smiled, before stepping away from the patient and leaving the OR to scrub out, her tears now freely falling. Hoping and praying that she can reach the hallway before she broke down completely.

And Richard simply looked on helpless, he too hoping and praying that both of the girls, who's lives he helped destroy so many years ago, would be okay.

* * *

"Lexie! Lexie where are you?" Meredith screamed at the top of her lungs as she walked around the now desolate crash site, looking for her baby sister. She had been at Elliot Bay now for just under an hour, searching alongside search and rescue for her lost, hurt sister.

"Ma'am, we don't know where she is, she could've floated away by now," One of the searchers said, as he walked along the edge of the bay with the distraught doctor.

"No, she's here, I know she's here. If she were dead, I'd know," Meredith shouted, and the two searchers rolled their eyes, but carried on following the insistent blonde.

The three people looked to their right when a ripple occurred on the surface of the still water. Meredith fell to her knees at the side of the dock, and the two searchers immediately donned their diving gear as fast as possible and dove in the freezing cold water.

Meredith waited minutes; though they ticked by horrifically slow, making the time feel like hours; until the one of the searchers-turned-divers emerged on the surface once more.

The anxious blonde stood up quickly, careful as to not fall in the water but quick nonetheless, and watched as the first diver got out of the water and ran down the loading ramp attached to the dock.

The blonde held her breath, watching as the first man waiting at the end of the dock for the other diver. The water made a crashing sound as the second divers head pierced through the liquid, holding a very blue, very unconscious Lexie in his arms.

"Lexie," Meredith screamed, running forward to where the diver was walking up the loading ramp with Lexie in his arms.

"Ma'am you have to stay back." Another searcher said from behind Meredith.

"She's a doctor. This woman needs help, whether it be from her sister or not." The diver that retrieved Lexie from the water said.

The searcher reluctantly let go of Meredith, and she ran straight for her sister, who was being loaded into the ambulance that had pulled up next to them.

Meredith immediately checked Lexie's pulse, and upon finding none began to give her twin CPR.

"What hospital?" The paramedic shouted from the front of the vehicle.

"Seattle Grace Mercy West," Meredith huffed out between breathing for her sister and breathing for herself.

After a five minute ride, in which Meredith continuously did CPR on her sister the ambulance finally arrived at the hospital.

The doors of the ambulance swung open, and Meredith turned to whoever opened them with teary and exhausted eyes. Tears were flowing freely down her face as she pumped her sister's chest, and there stood all of the attending's, solemn looks on all of their faces because for the little time the sisters had been at the hospital; all of the doctors had become good friends with them.

Bailey grabbed the gurney first, and literally gasped when she saw the colour of the brunette, she was followed by Teddy, and later Owen who all were shocked at the colour of the brunette's skin. Her lips were blue, and her skin almost translucent with her hair matted to her face.

"How long was she under?" Bailey asked as the gurney was fully out of the ambulance, and soon was being wheeled into the ER.

"I- I don't know," Meredith stuttered, and Teddy took over compressions of Lexie's chest as Meredith slid down the wall inside of the trauma room.

"Okay, Grey, go find the others, you can't be in here," Owen commanded, and Meredith immediately stood up.

"No. No, I'm not leaving her." She protested.

"Grey, get outta here. Find Kepner or someone and just go, drink; do whatever, you can't be in here though," Bailey commanded, and Meredith robotically left the room.

All of the attending's looked at each other, save for Mark and Derek who were still in a surgery, and they all were at a loss of what to do to help the brunette.

Meanwhile, outside the trauma room Meredith sat against the door, her head in her hands sobbing at the thought of losing her sister, and slowly one by one; each of her fellow residents sat down beside her, April throwing an arm around her shoulders in comfort, the little girl from the crash site still huddled asleep in her arms, as Meredith sobbed on the red-heads free shoulder for the sister she may never see again.

* * *

**A/N: I seem to have a thing with cliff-hangers, don't I? But thanks so much for the response to this, I love you guys! I don't know, I just like the idea of an April/Meredith friendship, don't judge me. I've been awake since five am and it's a Saturday.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I really hope you like this, guys, the italics (not the first set, the second) is Lexie in the after-life, just don't even ask. I wrote this when I hadn't slept in over 24 hours so just… don't even freaking ask where the huge plot twist came from in this, cause I don't even know myself. **

* * *

_Meanwhile, outside the trauma room Meredith sat against the door, her head in her hands sobbing at the thought of losing her sister, and slowly one by one; each of her fellow residents sat down beside her, April throwing an arm around her shoulders in comfort, the little girl from the crash site still huddled asleep in her arms, as Meredith sobbed on the red-heads free shoulder for the sister she may never see again._

* * *

"Come on, Grey, you can't give up on us now," Teddy chanted over and over, still pumping Lexie's chest in hopes that the brunette would regain consciousness.

"Doctor Altman, it's been over an hour," the chief said slowly from the other side of the room, though the words were said more too him-self than to the cardio attending.

"No, I'm not giving up. I've seen guys in Iraq suffer worse and come back. She has too much to live for, she can't give up," Teddy said, strands of her blonde hair falling in front of her eyes.

"Push another of epi," Teddy commanded, and the nurse did just that, too afraid to argue with the attending.

"What the hell happened?" Mark shouted, as he walked into the trauma room with Derek following behind him, trying to block Meredith's view, who upon seeing the two men walking into the trauma room; stood up and tried to get a look inside.

"Sloan, get Grey the hell out of here right now," Bailey said sternly, fixing Mark with a gaze that he wouldn't dare argue with.

"No, please, tell me how my sister is," Meredith said, sobbing and April came up behind her; the little girl still in her arms and lead her away from the door.

"Now, tell me, what the hell happened, Bailey," Mark commanded, trying not to throw up at the sight of Lexie on the gurney.

"Search and rescue pulled her out of Elliot Bay an hour ago, her pulse was barely there," Bailey said, and Derek ran his hands over his face whilst Mark just stood staring at the brunette.

"Shepherd, get Sloan out of here; right now," Owen ordered, and Derek lead Mark out of the room, and they slid down against the wall, along with all of the other residents except for April and Meredith.

* * *

_She woke slowly, and took a huge gulp of air before realising that she was no longer under the water. She did no longer need to fight for her life. She sat up slowly off of the gurney, and looked around hesitantly, the hospital was bare; no nurses were around, there were no doctors filing in and out of rooms, and most of all there was no noise. It was silent; deathly silent. No heart monitors, no code calls; no nothing. There was nothing. And that's what worried Lexie the most._

_She swung her legs down off the side of the gurney, and jumped out of her skin when a voice spoke behind her._

"_What are you doing here?" The voice said, and Lexie turned around and was faced with the face of a man that she still to this day mourns the death of._

"_George… what are you- am I dead?" Lexie stuttered, the shock now taking over her body._

"_Not yet, you're dying, but why are you here, Lexie?" George O'Malley asked her, stepping closer to where Lexie was, as she got closer to a breakdown._

"_I-I drowned, I think anyway… I can't really remember. George, where am I?" Lexie said; becoming more frustrated as time – or whatever – went on._

"_You're in the after-life." Another voice said from behind George, and the speaker stepped from behind him._

"_I-Izzie? What the hell is going on?" Lexie yelled. Was she really in the same room as her dead friends? _

"_You're dead, well, on your way to death. You can look at it both ways really," Izzie rambled, and Lexie just stood there with a shell shocked expression on her face. _

"_W-what do you mean? George you died four years ago in the car crash, and Izzie you died three years ago from cancer, what the hell is going on?" Lexie yelled. _

"_You're dead, Lexie. You died! What don't you get?" Izzie shouted, walking over to Lexie and shaking her shoulders. _

"_But how, Meredith pulled me out of the water!" Lexie screamed, tears pooling in her eyes. _

"_She pulled you out of the water, yes, but you didn't start breathing again," George told her. _

"_But I don't want to be dead!" Lexie cried, sliding down the wall of the room. _

"_Then go, run, go back to your life." Izzie said, looking at the woman who used to be her closest friend in the eyes._

"_What do you mean 'run'?" Lexie asked, looking between George and Izzie. _

"_Just run, Lexie, run." George said, and Lexie spared a parting glance to her dead friends and ran, where; she did not know, but she just ran, and ran, and ran. _

* * *

"Wait… she's in v-fib. Give me the paddles and charge to 300," Teddy called, she stopped compressions when she saw a flicker of activity on the heart monitor.

The cardio attending grabbed the paddles off of the nurse, and placed them on Lexie's chest. "Clear," she shouted, and everyone removed their hands from the brunette's body and the gurney.

Everyone watched the monitor with bated breath, and when they saw the tiny flicker of the green line everybody let out the breath they were holding, "We got her back," Owen called, looking around the room at all of the other exhausted attending's.

"Someone go and get me other Grey and get her here, right now," Bailey shouted, and a nurse ran out of the room to get Meredith.

Bailey walked over to Lexie's body, which was pinking up with the foil blankets draped over her and ran a hand over her now dry hair.

"Thank god you're back," Bailey whispered, and all of the other attending's thought the same thing, glad that she was back.

* * *

"Doctor Grey!" A nurse shouted across to where Meredith, April and the little girl in April's arms sat leaning against the wall in the tunnels of the hospital.

Meredith looked up at the sound of her name, and her face dropped; hoping for the best to come out of the nurses' visit, but expecting the worst.

April stood up alongside her, hitching the little girl sleeping on her higher on her waist and watching as the nurse came closer.

"You need to come with me, right now," The nurse said, her hands on her knees catching her breath.

"W-why?" Meredith asked nervously.

"It's your sister. She's alive." The nurse said, and Meredith and Lexie looked at each other with wide eyes before running as fast as they could to the ER, April slower because of the little girl on her hip.

Meredith crashed into the room at full speed, and everyone sitting outside raised their heads when they saw her barrel in, and stood up expectantly.

The attending's inside of the room stepped back from the gurney once Meredith arrived, and one by one filed out of the room, leaving the two sisters alone.

Meredith began to stroke her sister's hair, and fell down onto the stool that was conveniently placed next to the gurney with tears falling down her cheeks and onto the thin, blue material that covered the bed.

"Oh, Lexie, thank god you're alive," Meredith sobbed, her hand clasped tightly within Lexie's.

"Thank god I am too," Lexie croaked, and Meredith raised her head once she heard her twin speak, her face breaking out into the biggest grin ever and tears falling even quicker down her face. Lexie too smiled, and squeezed her sister's hand as tight as she could.

And as everybody else watched from outside, their thoughts shared between every single one of them; Lexie was going to be just fine.

* * *

**A/N: And my procrastination of my very over-due design specification continues… maybe I'll go and write a chapter while I procrastinate some more.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So… my, currently 11 chapter MerDer story distracted me… and I couldn't stop writing it because lately it's the only thing that **_**wants **_**to cooperate and if I say so myself, it's pretty damn original. Anyway, this chapter has a bit of everything in it. A bit of Japril… bit of Slexie… bit of MerDer… it explains everything it needs to because of what's happening in the next chapter *evil laughs*. Sorry again for the wait, but school has literally buried me. **

* * *

"I thought I had lost you forever," Meredith sobbed, clutching tighter onto her sister's hand.

Lexie let a few tears slip when she heard the fear lacing Meredith's voice. Gripping the blonde's hand as hard as she could due to her weakened state, she grabbed the attention of the other woman. "Look at me, okay? I'm alive." She croaked; her throat still hoarse from the severe loss of oxygen she had suffered.

Green eyes scanned brown ones cautiously, as if looking for any signs of brain damage. "I know, I know… but just to ease my mind… can you, uh, can you just let Der- Doctor Shepherd give you a CT?" Meredith pleaded, correcting her slip of the tongue quickly, hoping to mask it with concern, but she wasn't quick enough.

Lexie's eyes instantly perked up, "You're calling him Derek then, now?" She said, choosing to ignore the part about a CT scan. _For now, _the little voice of reasoning echoed in the back of her head.

Meredith struggled to supress the smile that was trying to work its way onto her face. "No…"

"Yes! You are. What happened?" Lexie demanded instantly, her face flushing with colour excitedly.

"N-Nothing happened. Nothing. Not a single thing happened between us." Meredith attempted, trying to steer the conversation away from the subject of her and Derek.

It was like someone above had heard her silent prayers, because just then Teddy walked into the room, interrupting the sisters' conversation.  
"Meredith, can we speak with you, please?" The cardio attending asked politely, a small smile on her exhausted features.

The blonde looked at her sister, who nodded at her, telling her to go. Leaning over and dropping a kiss on Lexie's forehead in their sisterly way, she straightened herself out again and followed Teddy out of the room, and down towards… the conference room?

"Uh, Doctor Altman, why are we going to the conference room?" Meredith asked curiously.

Teddy spared a glance at the eldest twin. Seeing that they had arrived at their destination, she placed her hand on the doorknob, pushing down slightly. "We are going to talk about your sister's condition."

The door opened, and Meredith had to physically force the gasp that was threatening to escape back down upon seeing who was in the room; because everyone was there. And when she said everyone, she meant _everyone. _

Around the table sat the attendings, save for Callie and Arizona, and behind the attendings stood her fellow residents. Meredith looked at them separately, noting carefully that the little girl from the crash; Lily, was still in April's arms, though she was sleeping quietly, her head nestled in the redheads curls.

"What's going on?" Meredith asked again; her eyes darting a million miles a minute around the room.

"Like Doctor Altman said," The chief spoke from the head of the table, his eyes focused on Meredith, "we are going to talk about your sister's condition, among other things."

"But what condition?" Meredith argued. "She drowned. That's it. She slipped from the dock and she drowned. There's nothing more to it."

"Yes, there is. There's you." Derek interjected from where he was sitting.

Meredith whipped around to face him. "What's that supposed to mean?" she hissed venomously, forgetting that she was talking to an attending in a room full of attendings.

"What he meant to say, was; Lexie wasn't the only one hurt in this, you were too." Bailey interrupted, fixing him with a 'Bailey Glare', that clearly read 'shut the hell up'.

Meredith looked around the room, somewhat in a panic, glaring at each of the attendings as she did so. "I'm _fine,_" She said clearly.

"No, Meredith. You're not." The chief spoke from the head of the table. "Your sister, your twin sister, drowned. She was dead for a long time. You can't be fine after that."

Meredith sighed in exasperation, throwing her hands up in the air, she shouted back at the chief, something she may regret later. "I'm fine, what don't you get about that? Yes, my twin sister drowned. Yes, she was dead for a long time. But she's not now, and I'm fine."

With those words she stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. The attendings and four residents were left to stare after helplessly, watching as she stormed off, presumably to go back to her sister.

"Well," Mark commented dryly, "that could have gone better."

* * *

April was walking down the corridor, talking quietly to a sleeping Lily in her arms. She had felt a strong need to protect the little girl as soon as she had met her, and that feeling had not dwindled. Whether it was because the little girl was close to losing the only parent she had; they had managed to get some information off the mother before she went into surgery; or whether it was because now, the little girl was an orphan, she didn't know; she just knew she had the need to protect this little girl.

She felt a firm and familiar hand grasp her wrist and pull her into an on call room. Turning around in the dim room, she was faced with her boyfriend.

"Hey," she whispered quietly, not wanting to wake the younger, sleeping redhead in the room.

"Hey, we need to talk." He said seriously, sitting down on one of the uncomfortable, springy beds in the room.

"Okay…" She said hesitantly, she too sitting down on one of the beds opposite him, laying down Lily as she sat.

The room fell silent for a few moments. Jackson watched with a keen eye as April stroked the pin straight, red hair of Lily, something she was probably doing unconsciously.

"Why are you still looking after her?" Jackson asked bluntly and straight to the point, tipping his head to the little girl.

April seemed shocked, her eyes widening when she heard the words. "Because… she has no one, I can't just leave her on her own, can I?"

"What about her mom?" Jackson asked curiously.

"She… uh, she died in the accident. Went into surgery and never came out." April said quietly, keeping her eyes away from Jackson.

"Oh," was all Jackson could say. The room lapsed into silence and the two adults fell into deep thought.

Jackson finally broke the silence. "Why didn't you just call social services?"

The silence stretched between them for a few moments, "I couldn't." She stated simply.

"Why?" Jackson asked, feeling himself grow angrier by the minute.

"Because… she's just a little girl, and I couldn't ring social services and have her torn away from literally everything. I just couldn't." April rambled.

"April…" Jackson said warningly, knowing where this conversation was headed.

"I want to adopt her, Jackson."

* * *

"You paged me?" Meredith asked as she knocked on the door to Derek's office. As she pushed open the door and entered, he lifted his head from the pile of paperwork on his desk. Smiling as she walked in, he set down the pen that was in his hand and closed the chart that was open.

"I did," he said with a smile.

"Why?" She asked curiously, stepping closer to his desk.

"Because I wanted to see how you were; after everything," he told her softly, though his words sparked the opposite response from her.

"Why can't you people just understand that _I am fine._ _Fine. _Do you not understand the meaning of that word? I am _fine." _Meredith shouted, throwing her arms up out of frustration.

Derek saw how worked up she was getting. Jumping out of his office chair he ran around his desk quickly, he grabbed her shoulders and guided her over to the sofa in the corner of his office.

"Meredith. Meredith, look at me, okay?" Derek coached, his hands still firmly placed on her shoulders.

When she finally turned to look at him, he saw the tears that were collecting in the corners of her eyes. "You are not fine," he told her. "No matter how fine you tell yourself you are, you're not. You are far from fine."

It was like his words made the dam break, and suddenly all of her tears escaped her. Falling freely she could do nothing but lean her head on his shoulder and ride out the storm. "It's just… she drowned. I don't understand. She drowned, out of nowhere she just… drowned, and died. And she was dead, she was dead for too long and she was cold. Oh, Derek, she was so cold… and she wasn't breathing… and it felt like part of me actually died when I saw her so… dead. I just don't understand any of this. Why would this happen to her?" She sobbed, and his heart broke as he watched the blonde unravel and break in his arms, knowing that he could do nothing to help her because he didn't understand the intensity of her pain.

"Oh, Meredith…" He whispered into her hair, stroking up and down her arm with the tips of his fingers in a comforting motion.

"I just can't understand why this would happen. She's had so much happen to her… and I just don't understand how this would happen to her." She repeated, for what felt like the millionth time but at the same time, she felt like she hadn't said it enough.

"I don't understand either, but things happen for a reason. Good things and bad things. But they always say that good things follow the bad, so if this happened for a reason it means that something good is bound to happen." He comforted her.

She looked up at him with tear filled green eyes, "What are you, a shrink or something?" She joked.

He let out a small laugh, knowing that he was indeed playing it strong on the shrink side when he spoke. "No, that spot's reserved for my sister. I'm just the one that knows everything."

"Cocky too then, huh?" she teased, the tears slowly dissipating from her eyes and her mood brightening.

"I hope this is making you feel better," he told her, smiling when he saw the tears begin to leave her eyes.

"It is, actually. Do you want me to keep going?" she supplied.

Derek already knew the answer to that question. "Only if you allow me to get you back sometime,"

"Hmm… I'll think about it." She said, not realising that their faces had ever so slowly inched closer together, so that now their foreheads were almost touching.

"Really?" he breathed, and suddenly he felt as if the temperature of the room had shot up by one thousand degrees.

"Hmm… okay, you can get me back sometime. But on one condition." She said sternly, her voice quiet in the room.

"What's that?" He asked, their noses now touching.

"Kiss me, Derek." She told him confidently, and he didn't need to be told twice. Their lips met halfway, crushing against each other in a battle of passion, and though he knew that right now was not the time to be doing this, he could care less, because right now, in this very moment, he was sitting on his office sofa, kissing Meredith Grey.

* * *

"Are you going to come in, or are you just going to stand by the door like a stalker?" Lexie rasped from her place in the bed, watching as Mark hovered nervously by the doorway.

He clearly hadn't been expecting her to speak, so when she did he almost jumped a mile in the air from shock. "Jesus, give a guy a bit of warning next time." He said; a hand over his heart dramatically as he walked into her hospital room, the nerves from before still lingering.

"So you're expecting me to be in a hospital bed or a near fatal accident again, then?" She teased with a smile.

"You're hilarious, really. Carry on." He replied with his famous 'McSteamy' smirk, the one that makes every woman, including Lexie Grey, go weak at the knees.

"I have nothing else to say, so I can't carry on." She told him, trying to avoid looking at his face and the smirk that was plastered upon it.

It was as if she had spoken a spell had been cast upon the room. A serious tone filled the plain room, and the two occupants felt it. "So…" he said, sitting down in the chair closest to her bed, trying to catch her gaze with his. "How are you?" He asked, and immediately kicked himself once he heard out loud how stupid he sounded. _She had drowned, for god's sake, of course she was not okay,_ he scolded himself.

She laughed slightly at his lame way of starting a conversation, but decided to appease him anyway. "I'm good… well, as good as one can be once she's been dead for a long time and seen dead people." She said, and instantly a hand flew across her mouth once she realised what she had said.

"What?" he asked alarmed. _She'd seen dead people?_

"I, uh… I…" She stumbled, her words not forming in her mouth.

"What do you mean, 'seen dead people'?" He asked, a little louder this time.

Lexie knew there was no way of getting out of this, "I had this, sort of… afterlife, if you will, that I went to once I was dead. And there were people that I care about who died there, and they told me if I wanted to live I had to run… whatever that meant."

Mark was taken aback. He had heard of people seeing glimpses of their loved ones waiting for them at the light, but never had he heard of something like this. "Who was there?" He asked curiously.

"Two of my best friends, Izzie and George," she said sadly, her mind forcing her to relive the memories of their deaths.

"How did they die?" He asked quickly, not thinking about what he was saying.

He regretted his words as soon as he saw the look on her face, "I'm sorry," he apologised, "that was insensitive and… I'm sorry."

Lexie gave him a small smile, "No, it's okay. They uh, George died in the car crash that we got into a few years back, and Izzie died of cancer one year after that."

"I'm sorry," he told her, grabbing her hand unconsciously.

"It was a long time ago, I'm over it now." She told him with a forced smile.

The room lapsed into a comfortable silence then, his hand still holding onto hers as she drifted off into a deep sleep; mainly due to exhaustion and her need to recover. He stayed there holding her hand, his grip never once faltering as he too fell into a deep sleep, sitting in an uncomfortable hospital chair in an uncomfortable position. He knew he would be sore in the morning but in that moment, he couldn't care less. He was holding onto Lexie's hand, knowing that she was alive and well, and that was all he needed.

* * *

**A/N: so… that's that plot line done and through with. Onto the next one, *more evil laughs***


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Now, I'm in wales for the bank holiday weekend so I shall try, take note of that word, to get a chapter of UD, BM and LAW written in time for me to update when I get home. If not, please, do not blame me. The only reason I wouldn't have done it is because my muse wouldn't cooperate. Again, I'm sorry for the long wait in between chapters - for everything - but life is piling up on me and I have a lot of coursework due within the next few weeks, alongside that, my muse has given me some ideas, mainly for two other fics, but I'm not wasting time here. PM me if you want the details of those and when they will be up etc. Enjoy!**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the ferry boat crash, and drastically things had changed around the hospital; some for the better, some… not.

Overall, Lexie had healed well; mentally and physically and her relationship with Mark was going strong, not a moment passed when they were free that they weren't together, and she had all but moved into his apartment she spent so much time there. So was Meredith and Derek's relationship too. After the crash and after she broke down in his arms, their relationship just solidified, set in stone, which for Meredith, was a foreign concept.

Jackson and April, however, were the only two still suffering from the aftermath of the crash. After April had admitted to wanting to adopt the little girl whom she adored, their relationship took a turn down the wrong street, and currently, they were teetering on the edge of a cliff, both waiting for the final blow to tip them off head first and into the strong current. Jackson had refused to talk to her for almost a week after she dropped the bombshell upon him, and she had still gone ahead and done what she wanted. The on call social worker was able to put all of the paper work for her, and the fact that the little girl had no family and April had stayed with her since she found her that day helped matters, but Jackson, no matter what she did, and how much she tried, would not talk to her, he wouldn't even look at her unless it was necessary.

And that was the picture a certain doctor gained as she walked the corridors of the familiar, yet unfamiliar, hospital. She got the picture of happiness and new found life, but she also got the side of unhappiness and the story behind it as she strutted down the corridor, hearing the story from the mouths of gossiping nurses themselves, who upon seeing her, however, shut up and turned around, pretending to do something… anything.

The woman grinned, and pushed open the double doors leading to the bridge and consequently the chief's office and all movement ceased and everyone turned to face her, some with excited looks on their faces and some with looks of dread.

Because oh yes, Ellis Grey had entered the building, and she was here to stay.

* * *

An awkward tension filled the air as Jackson sat down at the groups' usual lunch table. April wasn't there, it was just Lexie, Meredith and Alex but nonetheless, an awkward tension filled the air. The two sisters glared at the protégé of Mark Sloan, never once faltering in their gaze, determined to make him as uncomfortable and guilty as humanly possible, which, with their combined gazes, would be a very easy goal to achieve.

Jackson grew very uncomfortable under the stares he was receiving from the twins. "What?" he snapped; his voice harsh.

The two sisters continued to stare at him, never once blinking or opening their mouths to speak. Alex had to stifle a laugh at their behaviour, and instead spoke for them, knowing what they wanted to say, but couldn't because they were too mad at him. "They want to know if you've apologised yet." Alex bluntly said, staring at Jackson with a non-amused expression.

Jackson looked sharply at Lexie and Meredith, his blue-green eyes boring into their brown and green ones. He stayed silent for a few moments, carefully mulling over the words wanting to fall from his mouth because he knew if he said the wrong thing, they would be on him like a pack of wolves. "No, I haven't and I'm not going to."

Instantly, the two sisters, as he anticipated, were on him like a pack of hungry wolves. "Why? Why haven't you spoken to her and why aren't you going to apologise?" they both shouted, almost simultaneously.

The plastic's resident winced under the words coming from the twins' mouths, "I'm not going to apologise because it's not my place to apologise, and I'll speak to her when she wants me to speak to her."

Alex intervened as he saw the anger grow on Meredith and Lexie's faces. Standing up, he placed a hand down on Jackson's shoulder. "Dude, you should just speak to her." And walked away with his words, leaving Meredith and Lexie seething with anger at Jackson, who was beginning to realise how pathetic his actions were.

An uncomfortable silence again lapsed between the three, mainly because of how angry the sisters were at Jackson. It was only when two of the pagers went off, belonging to Lexie and Meredith that the silence cut out. Quickly standing up, the two sisters ran out of the cafeteria, leaving behind a bewildered Jackson to think about how stupid he has been about this whole ordeal.

* * *

Walking down the familiar corridor heading towards the chief's office, Meredith heard a voice. Not just any voice, however, _her _voice; her _mother's _voice. Her blood ran cold when she heard it, speaking about some controversial surgical trial she was working on currently. She stopped dead in her tracks, hiding just out of view behind the double doors leading towards the bridge, where, if she looked out onto, her mother was standing surrounded by a captivated crowd, all of them listening intently to whatever she was feeding them. Her mind posed the most important question though, which was; what the hell was her mother, the Chief of Surgery at Mass Gen, doing here.

Meredith sucked in a breath, knowing that she had to get to the other side of the bridge, to where the chief's office was and where her destination was. The main problem, however, is how she would get there without her mother seeing her, which, knowing how hawk-like her mother is; would be a huge problem. She saw no way of getting over the bridge without getting collared by her mother, and there was no other way around. So she took a deep breath and pushed the door open, its creak barely making a dent in the sound that was coming from the group around the one and only Ellis Grey.

She took slow steps, her battered converse shoes barely making a sound on the linoleum floor, though it was too late. Her carefulness resulted in her slipping over her shoe, the rubber band around the bottom of it squeaking against the white flooring.

Every head crowded around her mother turned to look at her with menacing glares on their faces; their glares clearly showing their distaste at how Ellis Grey's speech was being interrupted. Each of the nurses, and few attendings and plentiful of interns all looked sternly at the flustered and embarrassed resident, who lowered her head and attempted to get away from all of the attention; more so, the attention she will no doubt receive from her cold mother in this very public place.

She was bought out of her thoughts when the cold voice of her mother pierced the air and flowed into her ears. She had to suppress an involuntary shiver when she heard the voice, though for once, she didn't know why her mother's voice was affecting her so much.

"Meredith?" Ellis questioned. She knew her daughter was somewhere along the west coast with her sister, though she didn't know exactly where.

Meredith froze. Why, why, why, why did her mother have to call her out? Right here, right now. Why? _Oh wait; _Meredith thought; _I know why. She wants to ruin the only chance of happiness I may ever have in my life. She may not know why she is doing it but she knows she's doing it. _

Meredith turned to face her mother reluctantly, and it was as if the Pacific Ocean was between them. Everyone parted, giving mother and daughter clear view of each other. Silence passed, and stares were exchanged with icy cold bitterness.

"Mother," Meredith spat out venomously, inwardly wishing that her sister or Derek were here with her, "what are you doing here?"

* * *

**A/N: not the best of places to leave it, but I didn't want to write more and be left with no ideas for the next chapter.**


	9. IMPORTANT

_**IMPORTANT - PLEASE READ:**_

**Now, this is not an update I am sorry to say. It's just a note to explain my long absence. (I thought you guys deserved it, and this will be posted on all of my stories)**

**I know, I know. It's been way too long. However, I have valid excuses. I only just got over a really bad illness that left me off school for six-ish weeks, and therefore I have six weeks worth of work to catch up on, plus all the coursework I missed. On top of that, it's the last three weeks of school and it's going to be jam packed. So I have no promises that I will update within that time period. **

**Also, my muse has completely ran away. Seriously. She appears for like two minute bursts and then disappears. **

**My person and I also found kinks in every single one of our stories. Meaning that we've had to go through and edit/sort EVERYTHING out in terms of plot lines, future plans, couplings, etc. for... 10+ stories, on top of having revision for our exams and other things. **

**So as you can guess, it's been busy. **

**I thank you all so so so much for your support and hope that you can all just wait the extra time it takes for me to fully recover and catch up, and for Larissa and I to sort out the stories fully before you get another update. **

**I'm so sorry again guys, I really, really am. **


End file.
